1yn_org_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Head Of Bedrooms - Can I Just Live Here Forever!
Head Of Bedrooms - Can I Just Live Here Forever! is the second episode of Big Sister Gossip Me! Day 2 Charlotte : House Guest gather around the Living room! I have a Surprise for you! Gregory : Is it a Party? :D *Most of the House Guests seated in the living room* Charlotte : First Congratulations on making it to the Top 8 and surviving your first eviction...:D Tayne : Yeah! Harambe! Charlotte : Well , the reason your all here is very simple, your going to welcome the 10th and final House Guest! Purry : What :O Jino : Wow Charlotte : Please Welcome Miss Chelle! Chelle : Hi! all! Gregory, Jino, Purry : Hi!!!! Jino : Chelle <3, i love everyone here :* :* Chelle : :) Charlotte : Well Chelle We hope you have a wonderful Stay, and to make it more comfortable Chelle , you will be given automatic Immunity, meaning you cannot be evicted this week! Chelle : Phew! Charlotte : As for the remaining House Guest, you will all be competing for the title of Head Of Bedrooms! Houseguest you will now compete in a very aggressive challenge and who ever wins will send not one but two house guests to a secluded bedroom where they will be locked for 4 hours........Also you wont be in Teams anymore , thats right House Guest you will be divided from Teams to Pairs!!! Tata : Oh man :( Charlotte : On, the Screen you will find your partner..Everyone take look! *The Camera shows to the Big Sister Tv Screen and Zooms out The Pairings* Miguel : WHAT!!! with here, ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, disgusting Purry : Shut up, Take back what you said you perv! Miguel : Oh Hell No! Charlotte : Alright House Guests Your Challenge is : "The Challenge is post in your facebook page I Love Big Sister, The person with the most likes and comments in 6 hours wins! Jino : I LOVE the People here Tata : Same <3 Miguel : Me too except for the evil elf!! (Purry) *Purry rolls eyes* Charlotte : Now House Guests there is a twist,Hidden inside Big Sister Bedroom is a Hidden Power of Not So Veto.....but here's the catch the two people.that are sent to the bedroom will have to find it ..because only one will come out. Thats right one person will be automatically evicted and the victorious house guest will decide which pair will be up for eviction! Purry : I Wanna be Head! Jino : I really love everyone here ;( <3 Purry : Jino <3 Jino : Can i just live here forever Head of Bedrooms Winner Reveal Charlotte : House Guests Gather around the Living room it is time for the HOB ceremony! *Everyone gathers around the living room , eagerly waiting for the result* Charlotte : Alright , House Guest Your Head of Bedrooms is ...................Tata! Congratulations to Tata she wins Head of Bedrooms! Congratulations on your post! Purry : Posted Where Charlotte : On her Facebook Wall Purry : stab me Tata : Thanks Charlotte :D Charlotte : Now you will send two houseguest to the bedroom irrespective of being pairs ...but you cannot send chelle. Tata : all right!Good day, everyone! I hope you guys will have a nice day :) As the Head of Bedroom, I have the rights to send two of you guys to the bedroom. I think this could be a hard field for me because I love all of you guys, unfortunately I still have to make the decision. The two names are... Gregory I'm so sorry to send you up, we didn't really talk much here I see, but hopefully we can talk more once we enter the bedroom. Blake, the same statement as Gregory's. With hope that I can talk more with you all. That's all from me today. With that, the Bedroom Ceremony is adjourned. Charlotte : Thank You Tata. Gregory and Blake has been exiled to a Bedroom for 4 hours...you are not allowed to talk to them...gregory and Blake ....I will ask you guys a question....if you get it right you stay and win the Hidden PONSV! Chelle: Omg i don't know anyone. Ummmmn give me a Minute! Jino : Chelle ;-; you don't know me ;( Chelle : yup i do , i know a few but not all Exiled Bedroom *Meanwhile Blake and Gregory tears up the bedroom.........looking for the hidden PONSV! and They found a two boxes one for each * Charlotte : Alright Blake and Gregory , your challenge is for you to open the box to do so ,you have to find Charlie's Birthday! Gregory : I have to wait a year!! Charlotte : No, all you need to do to win and stay alive is to find Charlie's Birthday! Gregory : But it already has passed :P Living Room Purry : INHALES!!! Jino let's form a power alliance Jino: YAS! what shall we call it? Purry : hmmm, i can't think of anthing creative. Jino : Me too;-; , can anyone help? Charlotte : No alliances Purry : Oh Heck! Jino : but Purry is my mom, bye mom ;( Purry : bye ;(.......*BACKSTABS Jino* Jino : Mom WHY!!!!! Jino : *Got killed from getting stabbed by Purry with a real knife* Purry : ;'( i ah dto do it to furthur my self in the gay!!!! * gaym! Jino : *Ghost spirits awaken*, Now i can stay here forever! Tata : Yesh! Purry: He will haunt this house 4ever! Jino : Join me everyone! Purry : I dun wanna die ;( Jino : Give me a revive the one from pokemon I think it works on humans Purry : *does that nerdy thing u just said*!! Jino : Owww *EXHALE* Miguel : Is Purry out already! Big Sister Winner's Challenge 1 Charlotte : House Guests gather in the living room! *Everyone gathers* Charlotte : House Guests , Time to find out how you will win Big Sister, it's not by public vote, no Jury!!! you all be earning Big Sister Points or BSPs!! So the House Guest with the most Big Sister Points at the end of the game like who ever remains wins! Big Sister Challenge 1 //// Post 'I love myself' on your timeline and tag me so i could monitor the person with most likes wins 1 Big Sister Point!....Goodluck Houseguest//// btw , if a viewer House Guest likes your post, you will earn an extra BSP! Miguel : Can someone give me BSPs!! Jino : I can like your post if you all want! Miguel : I wont subject to this i am a free willed Man :D ! Though I want Chelle to win all points! Jino : i'm okay with anyone winning points cus everyone deserves it :D Miguel : Only Chelle , DEFINITELY Not Purry! Chelle : Why me? :)...Not that i'm complaining lol XX Miguel : Bc I hate everyone else in this House except Charlotte! Charlotte : Thank You *Purry hears this and storms into the room* Purry : hey why dont u kiss my ASS! Tata : uh Oh! this is interesting! Miguel : Oh I also love Tata, so Chelle or Tata to win! Charlotte : Alright House Guests, so far Chelle is in the Lead!! with 15 likes, Tata with 5 and Purry with 1! Charlotte : will Miguel come to the confessional room Miguel Omggg!! Ok! Chelle : Laugh Out Loud! *Few Minutes Later, Miguel likes Purry's Post* Charlotte : Okay , House Guests, the Challenge is over with over 50 likes Chelle Wins The Big Sister Challenge!!! She gets 2 BSPs Chelle : Thank You! Automatic Eviction & Nomination *Gregory soon finds the answer to the Question! He entered Charlie's Birthday onto the box and it opens containing the PONSV!! Charlotte : House guests gather around!! House guests ..Gregory has won The Hidden Power of Not so veto......Congratulations Gregory you are safe...which means....we say Goodbye to Blake Strickland. Please say your goodbyes Gregory : Your Goodbyes!......sorry ;( *Blake exits the House without a word of Goodbye* Charlotte : Alright Gregory ,now it is time to nominate a pair for eviction, with Blake gone, Chelle will replace Blake! Gregory : I Nominate Tata and Chelle! Charlotte : I'm sorry House Guest, Chelle is immune and Tata is safe for this round!!, because Chelle has been granted immunity as an individual and now she is apart of a pair, her partner also receives immunity! Gregory : In that case, Jino and Tayne Charlotte : alright! Jino and Tayne are up for eviction! Jino : * Preparing my Stuff* Charlotte : All Houseguest will Cast their vote! Gregory has decided to like.both players so the PONSV will be discarded!So guys Be careful how you vote cus it could mean your voting someone stay or someone to go....i will randomize the nature of the votes are cast! Btw Tata as HOB, you will have an extra vote! Jino : Whaaat ;-;! Jino : Saying my goodbyes in advance to all amazing people here. Purry, Chelle, Tata, Miguel, Gregory and tayne(Although I haven't talked with tayne ever but your cool). Charlotte : You missed out on Nathaniel! Jino : Ow yeah OMG and also Nathaniel ;-;.Okay rephrasing everything.Saying my goodbyes in advance to all amazing people here. Purry, Chelle, Tata, Miguel, Gregory, Nathaniel and tayne(Although I haven't talked with tayne ever but your cool) Purry : Don't Vote out Jino! he's the only one in the house who cant kikke ur ass! Jino : I don't know if it as a compliment or not but yaaas Chelle : Take it jino :D! Eviction Ceremony Charlotte : House Guests it is time to reveal the result! *Jino & Tayne holds each other's hands ..waiting for their fate to be revaled* Charlotte :So The Votes are 5 for Tayne 2 for Jino. However, Tayne you have the most votes cast, You are either going to be saved or your going to be evicted! It is now time to reveal whether the House Guests have voted someone out or you voted to Save someone! The Nature of the vote is...................................Voting to Evict Someone! Charlotte : That means Tayne... you have been evicted from the Big Sister House Tayne : ;^( ;^( Harambe!! ;^( ;^( Charlotte : Time To say your Goodbyes! Tayne : Righto! *The door opens* *Tayne hugs everyone and kisses Harambe's photo and walks out of the Big Sister Door! Purry : Poor Tayne ;^( Jino : i'l win for you!!!! Tayne!! *The door closes* Charlotte : House Guests!! its sad to say goodbye to Tayne but time to get to business again! Jino : :O Purry : What Business!! Charlotte : There are 3 formats have been put up one by one you will all vote for a format! now i can't say whether your voting for a format you want or not! i will reveal once all votes have been cast! *One by One the House Guest have voted!* Charlotte : Thank you House guests, i will now reveal the result, the format that received the lowest votes provided it should have at least a vote will be adopted for the next round of Big Sister! Charlotte : With 2 to 5 votes, Top Model will be the format for the next round...Your all turning into Models!!!!! Gregory : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Miguel : So Ready! Charlotte : Tomorrow you will find out your Head of Rooms Challenge , so get some rest and have a Goodnight House Guests! Footnotes # The Title was spoken by Jino. # Guest Viewers were Lucas and Charlie